


Silk sheets

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: After a mission, Peter loses his hearing
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock, Miles Morales & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Miles Morales, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: mceu oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 68





	Silk sheets

Warmth. The soft sensation of the sheets and pillow. It was as if Peter could melt and would not be a tad bit bothered. 

However there was this painful ringing. This distracting singular noise. Covering any other possible noise. It was so loud, so loud. Yet painfully silent.

His moment of relaxation was halted, as he shifted in his sheets, growing more confused by every moment. Yes, the blanket was soft and welcoming, even smells recently cleaned! Yet...

This wasn’t his bed. This wasn’t his room. It was-

“Matt!” He stuttered, taking deep breaths to soothe his racing heart. However, no noise could be heard. Not even his voice, not even the footsteps from the man, not even from bitsy and wade, sitting around his table. 

Something was wrong. Peter knew it. 

Yet he was too stubborn to admit it.

The lawyer sat on the side of the bed with him. And his mouth opened, his teeth and tongue moving as if he were talking. Yet the only thing that came out was the ringing. That damned ringing. And his own heart beat. 

That was the only voice.

Peter sat there frozen, gripping the sheets with terrifying realization. “Matt.” He gulped, trying not to freak out despite the uneasiness in his stomach forming.

“I can’t- I can’t hear you.”

The man spoke some more, his eyebrows creasing in concern for his past mentee. 

“Matt I don’t know what you’re saying, what’s going on- what happened-“

Matthew put his hand over the college students mouth, and then a finger to his own mouth, to signal him to not speak. 

And he left. Leaving him alone with the falsely assumed Welcome the sheets provided. Now not only was his stomach aching in pain, but his head began to throb as well. As he went through his memory files to find any logical answer as to how this would have occurred. 

And well, to pull any facts about hearing loss that could calm him in any way.

However all that came up was last night's patrol. A blur, of screaming, running, pushing your innocent mentee out of the way and taking the blunt of the force for yourself. 

Peter then turned his head to the desperate kid, death gripping at Matt to let him see him. Jesus Christ. 

Way to go, Pete, you’re making poor bitsy cry, again. 

Well, good news is that this time you can’t hear his tearful insults.

...wait, that's worse. You love his squeaky little kid voice. It’s so cute.

Shit, will you ever hear it again? Oh god.

How long will this last? He has to still graduate college.

Nonetheless the three men came back to the bed, together. With a plan, at least Peter hoped it was a plan.

Aw, Miles even brought a little notepad and pencil. Cute, seems like they do have a plan of sorts.

“The sonic blast must’ve damaged your hearing, Bigsy.” 

Peter squinted, then nodding at the little boys handwriting in disappointed agreement.

“So, should we see a medic?”

Matthew and Wade look at each other with that, talking amongst themselves as bitsy listens. Meanwhile Peter simply squinted, as if he could read lips. However, he gave up, as he soon deemed it impossible. 

“We already did Peter.” Bitsy wrote, giving him a slight smile to soothe his mentor.

Peter raised an eyebrow, rereading as if he missed something.

“Do you not remember?” He later scribbled.

The photographer shook his head, not being able to recall what they meant. 

The ringing became more intense, feeling as though his head were about to explode. He shrieked silently, gripping at his ears, as if it’ll make the pain any better. 

Wade then gripped at his arms, lowering them, and lifting his mask enough for his lips to be visible. He then proceeded to speak.

“You need to rest, okay?” He sounded out, making as big lip movements as humanly possible for him to understand.

Peter kept hyperventilating nonetheless, his pupils shaking in fear. 

“No.”

“I can’t- no, I can’t, Wade-“

“Stop talking! I can’t hear you, okay? I-“

“Im-“ Bigsy then noticed bitsy stepping out of the room, his head down and hands on his face. Shit. Was he crying again?

Wade spoke once more, “it is going to be okay-“

“No it’s not, it’s not! I can’t- I can’t hear anyone.”

Matt then spoke to Wade, once again did the ringing increase, but Wade gripped his arms still, god dammit. Can’t you see he’s in pain? 

“Am I-“

“Am I gonna stay like this?”

Their eyes were not twinged with despair.

Neither opened their mouths however. But that was enough. Enough for Peter to read the room.

“You don’t know.”

Their heads sank in agreement.

Only time could tell.


End file.
